


1-800-chrysler-w/-washs

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [6]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: this is v short ik howevER it is  a set up for something long and i couldnt write much so sorryyyy





	1-800-chrysler-w/-washs

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short ik howevER it is a set up for something long and i couldnt write much so sorryyyy

**family chat**

_ fatherwash, motherwash, caffeineSLUT _

**fatherwash:** How was disney son?

**caffeineSLUT:** it was amazing!! literally so great the only thing that couldve made it better is if you guys couldve gone to magic kingdom with us

**motherwash:** That’s very sweet of you to lie to us Alex. We know you enjoy your time with your friends.

**caffeineSLUT:** ;)))

**motherwash:** We’re waiting for you in the baggage claim. Where are you?

**caffeineSLUT:** were all on our way down i think were at carousel five

**fatherwash:** What should we look for?

**caffeineSLUT:** you know the big group of college students and then me who is much smaller

**caffeineSLUT:** also the ones that are really freakin loud

**fatherwash:** Ah.

**motherwash:** We can hear you. 

**fatherwash:** We are raising our hand so that you can see us.

**caffeineSLUT:** i see you guys!!!

**fatherwash:** Anyway son, come downstairs so we can open presents. We are ready for you now.

* * *

**family chat**

_ fatherwash, motherwash, caffeineSLUT _

**fatherash:** Alexander, come down we are beginning to eat. We'll open presents too.

**caffeineSLUT:** coMINGGG

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_ labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy _

**caffeineSLUT:** OMG GUYS MY PARENTS GOT US ALL A GIFT

**caffeineSLUT:** WERE GOING TO PUERTO RICO AND WATCHING LINCOLN FOR THE AND EMILIE TOUR OPENING NIGHT I CANDASPIHOWITPIEHFBFEHF

**caffeineSLUT:** ANYWAYS MY ORENTS FELT BAD OR SOMETHING FOR NOT TAKING E SOMEWHERE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND FOR MISSING MY BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR SO THEYRE TAKEING ALL OD SSSSS

**mpother:** HOLY SHITTT

**caffeineSLUT:** like idk if you guys are as obessesed with musicals as i am but like this is a bigd eal for me lin miranda is playing hamilton when were there so aduwflhoqeihofewihj

**y’all:** hOLY FUCK

**disney man:** HYPPEEEEE


End file.
